vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aka
Summary Aka is the Dragon God of Time and the King of the Et'Ada. He is the Soul of Anui-El and the opposite counterpart to the Missing God of Change, Lorkhan, the Soul of Sithis. Their simultaneous birth gave shape to the primordial chaos, and was what allowed the Et'Ada to crystallize and erupt from ineffability into being. So that order could be brought into the cacophony that was Existence, Aka mutilated himself, shattering his spirit into countless fragments and "bleeding" into the Aurbis as the concept of Time which he now embodied. As a result of this sacrifice, Aka's became divided into various shards of itself, making it so that his spirit was no longer that of a unitary Et'Ada, but of a multitude of aspects. Henceforth and forever after, Aka was also known as the Cyrodilic Akatosh, also known as the Altmeri Auri-El, also known as the Khajiiti Alkosh, also known as the Nordic Alduin, and also known as countless other names. Much like his mirror-brother Lorkhan, Aka too came to the realization that Existence was nothing but the Dream of an uncaring Godhead and that he, like all other souls, was trapped within a Prison of endless suffering. However, unlike Lorkhan, who through the creation of the Mortal Plane attempted to find a way for the spirits to transcend all boundaries and bring an end to the Dream, Aka denied the truth of his discovery and sought to propagate the Dream he was locked within. Motivated by a fear of his condition as a nonexistent idea within the mind of God, Aka egotistically proclaimed his own individuality, affirming himself as an existent being despite his own undeniable epiphany. In doing so, Aka's mind broke, driving him completely mad and in the process inadvertently trapping all souls within the self-fulfilling cyclical flow of Time. When Aka (Now in his fragmented aspect of Auri-El) was made aware of Lorkhan's true intentions in creating the Mundus, he called all of the Et'Ada to a Convention outside Aurbic Time wherein they would determine Lorkhan's punishment and the Laws that would henceforth govern the mortal plane. To do so, Auri-El cast his vessel down from the heavens, having it fall to earth as a spike that would bind the whole of Mundus to the Laws of Convention. This was the creation of Ada-Mantia, the Ur-Tower and the focal point of the Aurbis. With the Laws of Convention firmly set in Stone and Lorkhan's execution rightly delivered, Auri-El (Or Akatosh) established himself as the King of the Gods, ruling from Heaven over both mortals and immortals through his unbreakable, Adamantine laws. Chief amongst these was the concept of Linear Time, which forces mortal existence to progress ever-forward from past to future with no chance of alteration, and the Kalpic Cycle, which binds Nirn to a never-ending cycle of Life & Death, with the world itself being destroyed and remade at the end of every Kalpa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Aka, the Dragon God of Time. Known by many names, such as Akatosh, Auri-El, Alkosh, Alduin, Ald Son of Ald, Ruptuga, AKHAT, the Aka-tusk, and Tosh Raka. Called Bormahu in the Dragon Tongue. Titles: The Dragon God, The Time Dragon, The Firstborn, The First God, The Forefather of All, The Father of the Gods, The King of Heaven, The Dragon of Heaven, the King of Time, The King of the Gods, The First Cat, The Tall Papa, The Supreme Spirit, The One, The Misassembled Dragon, The Worm Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Et'Ada (Original Spirit), Aedric Divine, Soul of Anui-El, Dragon God of Time, Mirror-Brother of Lorkhan, King of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; Unbound Et'Ada / Aka Oversoul), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10; 11 as Unbound Et'Ada / Aka Oversoul), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Magic, Absorption Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (The Avatar of Akatosh easily destroyed the complete form of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, reducing him to ash with its fire, and immediately afterwards reforged the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion, separating the two realms and rendering the boundaries that split them stronger than ever) | High Hyperverse level (Created and embodies the concept of Time, which stabilized the entire Aurbis from the primordial Chaos and permeates as the blood that flows through the whole of existence. Afterwards, his aspects were likely among the Ada who assisted in shaping the Aurbis from its unformed energies, forming the anuic realm of Aetherius) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions. As the direct manifestation of Anui-El, Aka is considerably more powerful than the other Original Spirits, and comparable to his mirror-brother Lorkhan) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Completely unharmed by the attacks of Mehrunes Dagon) | High Hyperverse level (One of the most powerful Et'Ada of the Aurbis, being the very concept of Time which keeps all of existence and its infinitely-dimensioned realms from dissolving back into the primordial chaos. Alongside Trinimac, could do battle with Lorkhan and endure his attacks) | Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal (Reforged the boundaries that separate the realms of Mundus and Oblivion) | Outeversal (Permeates through the entirety of the Aurbis and is described as a spirit who exists on its very apex. Immeasurably superior to powerful Daedra who are capable of sending their spirits directly into the Dreamsleeve. Held a convention outside and beyond Aurbic Time along the remaining Et'Ada) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Auri-El's Bow, The Ada-Mantia Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As consequence of the very multifacted and nonlinear nature of Time, Aka's mind is broken into numerous shards and he is rendered completely insane. Key: Avatar of Akatosh | Greater Aspects | Unbound Et'Ada / Aka Oversoul Gallery AkatoshOblivion.png|''The Avatar of Akatosh, as seen in Oblivion'' AkatoshGlass.jpg|''A stained glass depiction of Akatosh'' AkatoshGlassOnline.png|''Another stained glass depiction of Akatosh'' AkatoshStatue.jpg|''A statue of Akatosh'' AkatoshSword.jpeg|''Statue of Akatosh denoting the cyclical nature of Time'' AurielSkyrim.jpg|''A statue of Auri-El in Skyrim'' AurielSummerset.png|''A statue of Auri-El in Summerset'' AkatoshAvatar.png|''A depiction of Akatosh'' AlduinArt.jpg|''A depiction of Alduin'' Alkosh.png|''A depiction of Alkosh'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Blood Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Dragons Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Kings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings